


【盾冬】love is fucking

by 1900td



Category: Captain America
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Multi, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 队1时期，PWP，没啥剧情可言，love is fucking！





	【盾冬】love is fucking

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯曾经是咆哮突击队里最能言善道的那一个，就连军队中讨人厌的老家们伙们对巴恩斯的评价也相当中肯。而史蒂夫对此的评价永远都是最高的，所有人都不知道中士的嘴唇是多么的柔软，那条金舌头更像是海妖的歌声，露出猩红的信子钻入大脑，任凭情欲的烈火燃烧所有的理智，嫣红的唇吐露着对他的爱语，史蒂夫一遍遍亲吻着、眷恋着他的中士，他的巴基。

拇指撵过中士的唇舌，史蒂夫抬起巴基的下巴尖，两人在黑夜里发狂般的抚慰，史蒂夫的阴茎操进巴基火热的甬道，穴口吞吐着男人巨大的性器，贯穿过后是有节奏的撞击，仿佛将巴基的整个灵魂都操进地狱和天堂的夹缝里。背部抵着粗糙的树干，巴基被史蒂夫一次又一次拽入欲海的深渊，战火硝烟与这毫不搭配的旖旎性爱仿佛是他们两个合奏的交响乐，子弹、枪械、盾牌成为了演奏的乐器。巴基和史蒂夫的默契配合之下又是他们之间不可言说的小秘密。两个人总是会找各种理由单独在一起，有时候他们什么都不干，有时他们什么都干，字面上的意思，从阴暗无人的角落、酒吧的后巷、安全屋、美国队长的单人宿舍里都发生过无比让人热辣的情事。

史蒂夫的超级士兵血清很显然将他的欲望都提升到另一个层次，巴基讨厌又无奈每次都被操哭。巴基双臂抱紧着男人的肩膀，中士又恼又羞，身上的衣服被剥了个精光，一丝不挂的皮肤上布满着各种痕迹，而罪魁祸首却依旧穿着那身红蓝色的制服，如果有人无意间撞见他们二人的秘密时光，怕不是认为美国队长正在强奸着他的副官巴恩斯。巴基整个人被男人抱到办公桌上，他的双腿搭在盾牌的边缘，冰凉的合金贴着他的肌肤，巴基微微瑟缩着向后挪动自己，却没能把握住平衡，整个人都向后倒去，然而史蒂夫顺着这个力道，他握着巴基纤细的脚裸朝着他的方向猛的一拉，赤裸的中士惊呼一声，他的身体下部完全朝着史蒂夫的方向滑去，借着在这个机会，史蒂夫的肉棒将他整个操开，肠壁毫无保留的咬着整根性器，皱褶一寸一寸被撑开到极限。中士难以忍受突如其来的进攻，他的绿眼睛被湖水淹没，盈盈看向着那抹深蓝。

“唔……太深了…，天啊，史蒂夫！”

“我还会更深，中士，请不要抱怨。”

史蒂夫的声音带着某种沙哑的笑意，他扣住巴基的后脑，任凭巴基的小气挣扎无果后，给了他一个湿漉漉的深吻。盾牌向上托住巴基的腰线，令他更加贴近它的主人。巴基被操的情动，或说他们两个都是热恋期的傻瓜，史蒂夫有力的怀抱和进攻令巴基缴械投降。第一次时，巴基大喊不公平，在这之前，他才是把史蒂夫搞得气喘吁吁的那一个，而现在巴基泪流满面，在被史蒂夫再一次操哭时彻底反省了自己，都是报应。

“我……啊我…我再也…史蒂夫！！”

巴基深深喘息着，他绷紧肌肉，绞住了凶器。男人舔过巴基的敏感处，肌肉发出嘶鸣，几乎瞬间泄劲。史蒂夫一个深挺，他们交合之处发出水声，精液蹭着皮肤，随着二人的动作被抹到盾牌上，巴基的屁股正好坐在那白色的星星上，中士的脸更红了，他已经不知道如何面对史蒂夫的盾牌，更不知道如何面对当初把研制盾牌的霍华德，史蒂夫真是太胡闹了。巴基睁着泪汪汪的大眼睛，想说的话也被男人拆成了咿咿呀呀的单词。

“再也什么？”

史蒂夫亲吻着他的脖颈，色情无比的用舌尖舔舐着划过喉结的汗珠，指腹抚摸着巴基竖立的乳尖，一路延伸而下，曾经为他画像的手握住了巴基的性器。史蒂夫用那双蓝色的眸子直视巴基的灵魂，犹如被米开朗洛奇吻过的脸庞，英俊到令人羞愧，而现在巴基用自己的颜色为这抹神圣的金色画上了一道橄榄绿。

“再也……”巴基的脑子被操的混沌，“再也……再也不离开你…直到尽头……啊！”

中士短促的尖叫淫灭在男人的吻意之中，大海席卷着深蓝的潮水将他整个淹没在属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的欲念之中，可怕执着追寻名为詹姆斯·巴恩斯这头狡猾的美人鱼，就算翻遍整个海洋都要把他抓到手。史蒂夫紧握着巴基的手，汗水濡湿了他们的手心，黏黏腻腻的仿佛鲜血交叉在其中。

“绝不离开？”

“绝不。”

他们给彼此下了死刑，一个誓言铸就一个牢笼，史蒂夫愿意成为被巴基锁住的野兽，即使是自讨苦吃，他也甘之如愿。冬夜的火热缠绵逐渐熄灭，但星火却不因二人的分离而泯灭，无论是七十年还是百年，他们总会回到这抵死纠缠的一刻。

这是誓言，也是他们自判的无期徒刑。

END


End file.
